L'eau et la terre
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: -OS- Bien des années se sont écoulées et Elizabeth revient sur son passé et sur les hommes qui ont laissé une empreinte sur son esprit et son coeur...


**L'eau et la terre**

par

 _Marquise des Ombres_

 **O°**

 **Pairing principal :** Elizabeth Swann Turner

 **Genre :** Drame

 **Rating :** K

 **Publication :** 2014

 **O°O°O**

Un éclair vert puis le néant. Un ciel désert sur une mer trop calme. La vie s'était subitement éteinte ou bien avait-elle seulement retrouvé son aspect originel. Le Hollandais Volant venait de retrouver la noirceur des abysses, emportant avec lui le souvenir merveilleux d'une journée bien trop courte.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Elizabeth, amère et odieusement salée tout comme l'océan qui venait d'avaler son époux pour dix autres années.

\- Mère, ne pleure pas...

La voix douce de son fils ne fit qu'aggraver son chagrin tout comme sa petite main qui serrait avec ferveur la sienne. Baissant son visage vers celui de l'enfant, Elizabeth vit la même tristesse luire dans les yeux de William. Un autre sanglot secoua son giron tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux pour serrer le garçonnet dans ses bras. Comme il ressemblait à Will, tant par sa douceur que par son regard.

\- Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-il. Ne pleure plus mère, je t'en prie...

Puisant dans la force que venait de lui prodiguer son fils, Elizabeth se redressa pour essuyer ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être forte tout comme elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer cet unique enfant qu'il lui avait donné.

Pas une fois elle n'avait renoncé, depuis le jour même où elle avait sauvé Will du naufrage !

Il était né dans l'océan et l'avait rejoint désormais. Il n'avait jamais été sien, peut-être parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais mérité. Combien de fois l'avait-elle déjà pensé ? Il était mille fois meilleur qu'elle, plus humain, plus compréhensif... plus loyal.

Seul son coeur lui appartenait, battant pour la femme qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour dans un coffre scellé.

Elle était sa malédiction, aussi cruelle qu'immuable et au final... Elizabeth aussi portait la sienne. L'océan était sa compagne, son triste alter ego et l'île son impitoyable tombeau.

Un jour son enfant chéri partira mais celle qui fut un jour reine des pirates restera. C'était la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire pour honorer son mari, condamné pour l'éternité.

Elle s'était crue libre mais jamais elle ne l'avait été. Sa vie entière se résumait à ses bouts de roche flottant sur l'océan insondable. De son enfance en Angleterre à son arrivée à Port Royal, proie des convenances, enchaînée au sol moralisateur de la bienséance puis à celui sablonneux d'un repère de contrebandier.

Jack s'était trompé mais elle ne le comprenait que bien des années plus tard. Il avait ardemment voulu qu'elle soit comme lui, libérée de toute entrave mais en vain... si Will et Jack étaient l'océan, l'un son cœur déchaîné et l'autre son âme éternelle, elle même n'était qu'un morceau de terre dérivant à sa surface mouvante.

Tous deux étaient partis, emportés par le flux des vagues.

\- Rentrons, dit Elizabeth en posant une main sur l'épaule de William.

\- Peux-tu me raconter l'histoire du brave commodore ? demanda le petit garçon en accordant son pas à celui de sa mère.

Une autre pointe assaillit le cœur d'Elizabeth mais elle dissimula ce renfort de douleur derrière un pale sourire.

\- Si tu veux mon chéri...

Et elle commença son récit tout en cheminant vers leur maison sur la falaise.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un noble soldat qui s'appelait James Norrington. Son âme était pur et...

Tandis qu'elle narrait à son fils l'un de ses récits préférés, le visage du brave commodore s'inscrit dans sa mémoire. James... lui aussi avait tout donné, jusqu'à sa vie pour elle et comme les autres, il faisait partie du royaumes des eaux, absent et présent tout à la fois.

Elle termina l'histoire alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la petite maison de pierres grises. Sans attendre, William se précipita à l'intérieur en mimant quelques positions de combat à l'épée. Quant à Elizabeth, elle se retourna pour regarder l'horizon et apercevoir l'ultime rayon de soleil mourir sur la mer.

Oui, elle resterait pour son époux tant aimé, pour défier Jack Sparrow et pour honorer la mémoire de James Norrington. Elle était la terre, la roche, forte et nourricière pour préserver la légende de trois hommes vivant à jamais dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

 **O°O°O**


End file.
